Intoxicate me with your being
by EternusX229
Summary: Tezuka's lost in a limbo, Fuji tries to take care of his beloved but it turns into something else.   I definitely do not own prince of tennis, but if i did. I think a lot of people would be happy.


"Fuji! I'm so glad I reached you!" The voice on the other line nearly yelled. Worry and panic surrounding it.

"Taka-san? What's wrong? It's rare for you to call me." Fuji asked nonchalantly as he watered his cacti.

"It's bad Fuji! Come to the store! Quickly!" Taka yelled and hung up. Fuji looked at his cell phone flipped it closed. It was rare for him to call. After the Nationals, no, after they graduated they had all separated; Kawamura devoting himself to sushi, Echizen in America, Momoshiro and Kaidoh were practicing for Seigaku's success, Eiji hanging out with Oishi whenever they were free, and Tezuka in Germany. Everyone was so distant and Fuji was the only one who sulked about it. He missed it; their hard days of practice, their Buchou yelling at them every 10 seconds to work harder, their endless days of sweat in the summer sun as they prepared every day for the Nationals. Fuji sighed and got ready to head out to Taka's sushi store.

As Fuji stepped out he opened his umbrella and walked towards the sushi store. It had been raining all day today. A sense of nostalgia had filled Fuji as he walked through the loud rain drops battering themselves on his umbrella. His mind wandering off to the day he played the match against Echizen, he chuckled when he remembered how Ryuzaki-sensei scolded both of them. He remembered the days he would stubbornly practice against a wall, smacking the drenched tennis ball with his racket and occasionally losing his grip.

Remembering how that day Tezuka just so happened to appear behind him and shelter him from the raindrops that were falling on him. That day, for the first time he saw a sense of emotion in his Buchou's eyes. He saw worry and anger meshed up together. How his Captain took off his dry jersey and placed it the drenched Fuji. How Fuji actually saw his emotionless Captain smile as he took Fuji into his arms for an embrace not caring whether he was dry and Fuji was wet.

Fuji smiled and lightly shook his head as he arrived at Taka's store. He slid the door open and entered and faced the door to close his umbrella. He heard light patting on the wooden floor, indicating that someone was running towards him. Fuji turned around and came face to face with a worried Taka.

"Fuji!" He yelled in the former Tensai's face. Fuji's eyebrow twitched. He was getting tired of all the yelling that had been occurring lately. Didn't anyone know how to speak in room volume?

"T-Taka-san, what's wrong?" Fuji said forcing a smile, still. Taka shook his head vigorously.

"Something happened! I found him like this and I didn't know who else to call since you're the only one who's seen him at his worst!" Taka said panicking still. '_Someone I've seen them at their worst?' _Fuji thought placing his hands on Taka's shoulder.

"Who Taka-san?" Fuji was now being dragged by Taka up the stairs. Fuji stuttered. "Wait, Taka. . ."

"I brought him to my room because he couldn't stand anymore." Taka said as he arrived to his room. Taka stepped aside. "What should we do, Fuji!" Taka asked as he ran his fingers through his hair. Fuji couldn't find the will to stand anymore. He felt dizzy. He wanted to turn around and walk out into the endless rain and get lost. How could this have happened?

"Hn. . .Kawamura, " The voice said and laughed loudly as they stumbled to sit up. Fuji moved forward and sat on the bed with wide eyes. "I said Kawamura!" The voice yelled. Fuji couldn't believe he was in this state. It was true, after the Nationals, he was really upset he had lost and on top of that go back in treatment, but not once did he think he would go this far.

"Tezuka! Tezuka!" Fuji shook the taller of the two who was now struggling to sit up. Tezuka looked at him and shoved him off. He reeked, reeked full of it, full of liquor.

"What are YOU doing here?" Tezuka said with anger in his voice. Fuji felt a sharp pain in his chest. No, he wasn't prepared for this.

"Taka-san, could you call a cab. I'll take him with me. I'll take him off your shoulders." Fuji said not facing Taka. Kawamura knew Fuji was upset, beyond upset and understood the situation completely so he had to say yes to Fuji's request and left to call a cab. Tezuka just stared at Fuji with hate.

"What happened to you Tezuka? Weren't you the one saying for three years 'Don't let your guard down?'" Fuji raised his voice now as he looked into Tezuka's distant eyes. "What are you doing now!" Fuji yelled as tears started forming.

"What do you know? You know nothing! Not once have you taken anything seriously, not once have you ever fought with your heart, so losing shouldn't be a problem for you!" Tezuka yelled back as he slurred a few of his words. Fuji looked at him, not sure on how to react to his lover's words. "You never sacrificed anything!" Tezuka looked away and tried to get up but fell. Fuji ran to his side and tried to help him up. Tezuka laughed and tried to get up as he pushed Fuji away. "I don't need your help!" Tezuka said slurring words again and failing at getting up. Fuji sighed and rubbed his temples. What was he even doing back in Japan?

"Fuji! The cab is outside!" Kawamura yelled from down stairs. Fuji sighed and grabbed Tezuka, dragging him down the stairs. He stopped in front of Kawamura and slightly bowed.

"Arigatou Taka-san." Fuji left and shoved Tezuka into the cab, who was only laughing and slurring incoherent words. Fuji looked out the window, pissed off at Tezuka, pissed off at the Italians for making liquor, pissed off at Americans who demanded it, and pissed off at everyone else who OK'ed it

Fuji grabbed Tezuka and helped him to his doorstep. Making him sit on the Genkan once they actually entered. Fuji took his time taking off Tezuka's shoes, thinking to himself, why did this idiot let himself get to this state? Was he not enough for him? Fuji felt the pain increase in his chest. A single drop fell from his eye and he lightly chuckled. No, he shouldn't be like this. He had to take care of the idiot that he, no matter what loved. The idiot that had stolen his heart from day one, had taken his love and made it theirs.

Tezuka raised his hand to Fuji's face and cupped his cheek. Fuji looked up at Tezuka as he took off his shoes.

"Fuji. . . " Tezuka whispered as he claimed Fuji's lips with his own. Fuji's eyes still open in some sort of shock, placed a hand on Tezuka's chest slightly pushing him away. Tezuka looked into those Azure orbs that captured him every time he looked into them. Fuji looked away not knowing if he should feel relieved or pissed. Relieved for the fact that Tezuka seemed like his normal self again, or pissed because he knew that the Alcohol had taken its toll in Tezuka's body. He got up and grabbed Tezuka by his wrist and dragged them both up the stairs to his room. Tezuka's laughed.

Slamming his door open he managed to throw Tezuka onto his bed and made him lie down.

"Maa, Kunimitsu. . . I don't care how much you complain you are to sleep, that is the only way you'll come to your senses. I'll go make you some tea," Fuji grabbed a small towel and walked over to his bathroom and poured warm water onto it, damping it. He returned to his room and placed the towel over Tezuka's forehead. "For now relax, or at least try to." Fuji turned to the door. "I'll be right back." As he took a step forward he felt a hand grab his wrist. Fuji turned to Tezuka and looked at him over his shoulder.

"If I'm gonna sleep, you're going to sleep with me" With that said, Tezuka pulled Fuji into bed with him, throwing the damp towel onto the floor. Fuji struggled to get back up but Tezuka was definitely stronger. How he managed to shove this man into the cab, or drag him up and down the stairs he had not come up with any logical explanations. Hm, yes it was decided from that day on that Fuji was afraid of himself. Fuji's thoughts were completely erased as he felt Tezuka's lips engulf his nipple. Fuji gasped.

"Mitsu! Stop!" Fuji gasped out as he tried with all his might to push the man on top of him off. "You're drunk! Get off!" Fuji tried to yell but Tezuka wouldn't budge. Tezuka instead, moved to the other nipple and flicked the one he was occupied with before. "S-stop. . Mitsu. . "Fuji softly moaned as his body was neglecting his coherent thoughts. Tezuka pulled away and kissed Fuji's lips. Fuji tried pushing him off, feeling disgusted by the way he tasted, the way he smelled.

Tezuka lightly grazed over the growing erection trapped in Fuji's pants with his hand and smiled as Fuji slightly arched his back. It had been awhile that Fuji's body had gotten attention, so now it was betraying him completely.

"Hn, your body isn't neglecting me Syuusuke." Tezuka whispered into Fuji's ear. Fuji couldn't help but moan at Tezuka's words. Slowly he felt himself giving in to Tezuka's touch, smell, kiss and voice. He knew well he was intoxicated but his body was changing that solemn fact. Tezuka nibbled lightly on a certain spot of Fuji's neck. Fuji moaned and ran his fingers through his former Captain's hair. '_I'm getting sucked into his ministrations. This is wrong, so very wrong. Why is my body reacting to him?' _ Fuji opened his eyes, not knowing he had them closed, to see Tezuka unbuttoning his shirt. He took the time to take off his as well.

"T-Tezuka. . . " Fuji moaned as Tezuka rubbed both their trapped erections against each other. Fuji felt Tezuka's long and slender fingers fumbling with his pants as they kissed each other with passion. Tezuka sighed contently into the kiss as he had managed to unbutton his lover's pants. Fuji raised his hips and moaned as Tezuka immediately gave his member his full undivided attention. Fuji, taking a handful of Tezuka's hair into his hand and trying to cover his mouth, tried to stop himself from bucking his hips into Tezuka's wet cavern. Tezuka flicked his tongue up Fuji's shaft and back down, sucked harder tasting Fuji's essence slowly ooze out.

Fuji couldn't take it anymore and bucked into Tezuka's mouth. Tezuka put a hand on Fuji's chest to keep him down and played with a nipple. No, this was too much for him. He couldn't take such pleasure no more. Tezuka flicked Fuji's head a few times before letting go. His eyes filled with lust, Tezuka took off his pants and softly ran his hand up and down Fuji's thigh. Those azure eyes were looking into brown ones now, Tezuka smiled and kissed Fuji again, licking his bottom and fighting for dominance when their tongues met. Tezuka groaned into the kiss as Fuji took hold of his member and stroked it. Fuji smiled into the kiss as he continued to touch his lover.

"Mitsu. . . " Fuji whispered as they parted with a thin line of saliva attaching them. Tezuka smiled as he looked into those beautiful blue eyes. "I love you Kunimitsu." Fuji said he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

"I love you too Syuusuke." Tezuka whispered against Fuji's shoulder as he slid a finger in and out of Fuji's entrance. Fuji groaned and moaned into Tezuka's ear as he slid in another one, As Tezuka stretched him out Fuji played with Tezuka's throbbing member. He couldn't take it anymore either, his composed expression gone ages ago, impatience grew as he inserted a third finger and smiled as he grazed that spot in Fuji that made him moan, shiver and cry out his name. Tezuka pulled out and kissed his lover one last time before thrusting in.

"Haa. . . Mi-Mitsu. . . " Fuji managed to moan out as he adjusted himself for his lover. Tezuka slowly began to move in and out and increasing his rhythm. "Te-Tezuka . . Hmm" Fuji moaned. Tezuka groaned with pleasure as Fuji took him whole and was tight around him. He hit that spot in Fuji countless of times and stopped when he saw his lover on the edge.

"Syu-Syuusuke. . .I love you. " Tezuka said in between his groaning and began stroking the former Tensai's erection at the same rhythm as their lovemaking, loving all the beautiful noise's emitting from him. "Together . . . My love . . ." Tezuka groaned as he felt Fuji close. With a few more thrusts he felt Fuji tighten around him and released his seed onto his hand and his stomach.

"Ahh Tezuka!" Fuji moaned as he arched his back. It only took a few more thrusts and Tezuka came inside Fuji. Panting, he fell on top of Fuji. Fuji ran his fingers lazily through Tezuka's hair.

"I'm sorry, Syuusuke. For causing you so much trouble today." Tezuka said after he had regained some energy and slowly pulled out of Fuji. Fuji smiled and lightly kissed Tezuka.

"It's okay Mitsu." Tezuka smiled and embraced his lover. "But," Tezuka looked into Fuji's beautiful eyes. "You've made me realize how much you intoxicate me Tezuka. With every touch and every breath I take, I become addicted to you. And you alone are the cure to my addiction." Tezuka smiled again kissed his lover more passionately enjoying the moment.

"I love you so much, I'm glad I have you." Tezuka murmured into Fuji's hair as the former Tensai had now fallen asleep. He chuckled softly. "Without you, I'm nothing."


End file.
